Quogan Life Songs
by usagi2005
Summary: Ok, so this is taken from the tagging game going around on this site. Basically, here are the rules: 1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got. 2. Put it on shuffle. 3. Write a drabble based on that song and repeat with 10 other songs.


So I been seeing these around. This is where you take a show and a couple and write 10 paragraph(s) stories. About the time it takes you to listen to the song. You put your ipod or mp3 on shuffle and the first 10 songs that appear you use as the idea for your story. So here I go giving it a try.

These will be Quinn and Logan (Quogan) stories who are two characters form Zoey 101. They are played by Erin Sanders and Matthew Underwood.

--

**Kiss the Girl - Ashley Tisdale(Disneymania5)**

Since that day I can not get her off my mind. All I ever intended to do was make sure she was ok. I don't even know why I was doing that. Me Logan Reese showing sympathy for someone? That's not me at all. But she seemed so sad and I hated seeing her cry

Mark didn't deserve her anyways. From that moment we kissed everything changed. Sure all we use to do was tease each other, but the truth is I really always liked her in my own way. I guess I just would not let myself admit it. But now we are together. Ever since I me and Quinn kissed that day. I kissed her, I kissed my girl.

**Love Heals - Rent Cast**

When Mark broke up with me. I thought I just had to get him back. To me if I changed everything about me then he would want me back, but I guess I should have realized that would never work. But that doesn't even matter now. Now I realize it was never Mark that I really wanted.

Now that Logan and I are together nothing else matters. Logan's love healed any bruises that Mark left. But now that I am with Logan I realized it was never even love with Mark, it was just a crush. With Logan his love will always be there.

**Babies - Natasha Bedingfield**

I never thought that I would be this type of girl. I find myself day dreaming what our lives will be like in the future. I really do hope and believe that I will be with Logan for the rest of my life. I see us going off to college together and one day he will get down on one knee and propose. Then I will Mrs. Quinn Reese. I like the sound of that.

But what is just as great as that to think about is that one day we may even have a family of our own. A little boy with curly hair running around looking just like his father, and a little girl with her dad's smile. One day we are going to have the cutest babies.

**With You - Jessica Simpson**

"Logan I love the way that you act around me." told Quinn as her and her new boyfriend were on one of their secret dates. Logan's roommates were gone for the entire day so they decided to stay in his dorm room and watch a movie.

"What do mean?" he replied as he looked down her laying in his arms on the couch.

"When I am with you I get to see the side no one else sees." she replied, "I'm the only one who gets she sweet and sensitive Logan. It makes me feel special."

Logan looked at Quinn and gave her one of his famous grins, "Just don't let get out. I got a reputation to protect." Quinn smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

**Could It Be - Christy Carlson Romano**

In a way me and Logan had always friends. We may not always get along but I would still consider him a friend. But still that kiss we had yesterday was to weird. It meant nothing. I was upset that Mark broke up with me and I wasn't going to get him back. Logan was being nice and talking to me. The kiss just happened.

I'm meeting him today, I know we bother want to agree that it never happened. It's just some silly little one time thing. I think. I did like it. I mean it's Logan Reese. The rumors are true he is a great kisser. I mean if we did happen to kiss….. Wait what am I talking about? I could never…. Could I ? Could this really be? Am I falling for Logan Reese?

**No Air - Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown**

We both seem to be low on air lately. Well I guess Quinn would say oxygen. That's one of the things I love about her, she is always so precise. But we do seem to be short on it lately. Not in a bad way though. It's just that the only time we get to be with each other is when we sneak off to make out. Not that I would ever object. I mean who wouldn't want to make out with Logan Reese?

I don't mind it though. Making out till both of us need to breath again because we ran short of air. I like it. I know she does to. That smile she gives me every time. I just love her smile. I hate when I can not see that smile all day. Without that smile I truly feel I cant live without her. It's like I have no air.

**Dreaming of You - Selena**

I can not believe that everyone knows that me and Logan are dating now. Ok so we shocked the school at prom. The yearbook name us "The Surprise of the Year", but I'm ok with that. Who cares what they think of anything. Besides are friends are supporting and there opinions were the only ones that really mattered, well not that much either but its nice to have their support.

Summer break starts today though. And we are all saying our goodbyes. It's weird it seems like we only started dating, even though its been 4 months, most of them in secret. As my cab pulls up to take me to the airport so I can go back home I hate saying goodbye. But we have promised to see each other over the summer and call each other everyday. We kiss goodbye and he gives me that grin that makes me melt. "I will dream about being back here with you all summer." I tell him before leaning in for one more kiss.

**This I Swear - Nick Lachey**

I never thought that Quinn Pensky would ever want to be with a guy like me. But she is all that I will ever need. She is the only girl I could ever tell I love and the only one I ever will. And now today we are getting married. She looks so beautiful today, not she doesn't always look beautiful. But today this beauty is one I could never forget. I may not remember what outfit she had on yesterday, or the shoes she will heave on next week, but I will never forget what she looks like today. It's hard to pay attention to the minister as he goes through the wedding. But I do hear him ask the longest but the easiest question I will ever answer, "Do you Logan Reese take Quinn Pensky to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, through better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say as I look in to her eyes. I do with all my heart and I will swear by it.

**One in A Million - Miley Cyrus**

One in a million. It's odds that are unlikely to happen. It is the odds that you will win the lottery. It something that doesn't happen that often. I never thought that anything like that could happen to me. But I Quinn Pensky was wrong. Yeah I know someone would say that's unlikely but its true. I found a one in a million.

I have been dating Logan Reese for two months now and he is one in a million. I never thought that he would pick someone like me, but he did. It truly is like winning the lottery, and when you date Logan Reese you kind of did the way he spoils you. But I would love him even without the money.

**This Kiss - Faith Hill**

I cant believe it. I am sitting here kissing Logan Reese. Me! This should not be happening. How could I ever be kissing him? But it seems so right. This kiss is unlike any kiss with Mark. It feels so loving and complete. I feel like I am floating on a could. Huh a horse?

I am kissing Quinn Pensky. Me! Logan Reese! I just don't go around kissing any girl. I kiss only the most prettiest girls in school. But Quinn is pretty, not I take that back she is beautiful. This kiss is different then any I ever had with any girl, and I have kissed a lot of girls. Her kiss just feels so right. That's the easiest way to explain it. Horse?

Michael and Zoey ride by the bench that Quinn and Logan are "sitting" at. The two jump apart and look shocked at the two riding by till they look at each other realizing what happened. "Weirdest day ever." says Logan in which Quinn replies, "Uh huh." The two slide to both opposite sides of the bench trying not to look at each other.


End file.
